Thunderbirds 2
by Bobby-Rogue-Kitty-Colossus
Summary: Movieverse. What happens to everyone after the first movie


"Alan, you wanted to see me?" Jeff Tracy said, sitting down.

"Yeah, now I talked to Lady Penelope and she thinks it's a great idea, so I'm going to do it either way." Alan started.

"Come on out and say it Alan." Jeff said with a smile.

"I want to ask Tintin to marry me. Tonight. I already got her parent's permission."

Jeff sat back and looked at his youngest son. "You think that you're ready to handle marriage? Especially at seventeen?"

"Yes, I do." Alan pushed.

Jeff rose, walked over to the bookcase that was in the room, pulled out a book and opened it.

He pulled something out of the fake book. "This was your mom's" He showed Alan a silver ring. It had an orange stone in the middle. "This doubled as an engagement ring and her wedding band. If you're serious about marrying Tintin, then I want you to have it.:

Later that night, towards the end of dinner, Alan stood up. He cleared his throat and everyone looked at him.

"I have something to say. Now, I maybe young and sometimes pigheaded, but I know what I want out of life. I want to remain a Thunderbird as long as I can. I would also like to go to college when I graduate in two years. And I want…" Alan paused. He reached into his pocket, wrapped his fist around the ring, and got on one knee in front of Tintin.

"Tintin, will you marry me?" he opened his fist to reveal the ring.

Tintin looked at everyone around the table. Her eyes finally rested on her mother and father. With a short nod from each of them, she stuck her left hand and said, "Yes, Alan Tracy, I will marry you."

Alan jumped up, placed the ring on her finger, picked her up in his arms and kissed her.

"When's the wedding date." Scott asked.

Tintin looked at Alan. He looked at his father. Jeff Tracy stood up. "Lady Penelope and I have decided to spare no expense. The wedding is in two weeks. That will give them time to prepare their vows and a few short weeks after that, they'll both be eighteen."

"Two weeks?" Virgil asked.

"With our kind of money, do you think that a wedding in two weeks will be a problem?" Lady Penelope asked.

All around the table, there were head shakes.

All of that week, Tintin and Alan were busy sending out invitations, and doing the small details. "How does this one look?" Tintin asked Lady Penelope. They were in the bridal shop, picking out a dress.

Tintin was wearing a long, white dress with sequins. It was low cut, and sparkled like the sea.

"I think it looks absolutely fabulous…" Penny started. Tintin started to smile. "…for someone else." Penny finished. Tintin's smile disappeared.

Penelope got up and whispered something in the shop owner's ear. The shop owner smiled and left the room. When he returned, he was holding the most beautiful dress that Tintin had ever laid her eyes on.

"How's this?" he asked.

"Perfect." Lady Penelope gushed.

Tintin quickly tried it on. It was a backless, sleeveless dress, that hung to the floor. There was a cut in the dress up to Tintin's knee. Instead of sequins, this dress had diamond through it.

"Well?" Tintin prompted.

"Absolutely stunning." Penny smiled.

"What about this?" Alan asked his father. He was wearing a traditional black tuxedo.

"I think it's nice." Jeff said. He bit his lip, then continued. "I have just one question to ask."

"What's that?" Alan asked.

"What are you planning on your honeymoon?"

"Oh, we're going to Paris." Alan answered.

"No, not where. What are you going to do on your honeymoon?" Jeff rephrased.

"Oh, we're going to have sex." Alan replied bluntly.

The look on Jeff's face was absolute horror.

Alan saw this and explained. "Don't worry. I already bought condoms and Tintin is already on birth control."

After hearing this, Jeff settled down a bit. "That's good."

Finally it was the big day. Tintin twirled in her wedding dress. She had everything/ Something old, new, borrowed and blue. The old thing was her gram's tiara. Something new was her wedding dress, something borrowed, her shoes. The something blue was her necklace.

"You look absolutely stunning." Lady Penelope said.

"Thanks." Tintin replied.

Just then the organ started. "It's time." Tintin said. Lady Penelope took her place in the audience. Kyrano took hit daughter's arm and walked her down the aisle.

When they reached the altar, Kyrano lifted Tintin's veil and kissed her cheek.. He then replaced the veil.

Alan took her hand and they faced the pastor.

"Dearly and beloved, we are gathered here today to unit this man and this woman in holy matrimony…" he started Just then, Jeff's phone rang. It was a call for the Thunderbirds.

"Nooo." Tintin wailed.

"It's okay. Continue." Jeff said. He and Alan's four brothers left.

"Now where was I?" the pastor asked, confused.

"Uh…holy matrimony." Alan offered.

"Oh, right. Do you Alan, take Tintin to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and cherish, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you shall live?"

"I do." Alan said.

"Do you Tintin, take Alan to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and cherish, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you shall live?"

"I do." Tintin replied.

"Did you prepare any vows?" the pastor asked.

"Yeah." Alan and Tintin said together.

"Alan, you go first."

"Tintin, we've grown up together and as each day passes, I love you more and more. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. You are the other half of my heart, and without you, I am incomplete." He slipped the ring on Tintin's finger.

"Tintin, you next."

"Alan. I tried to fight my feelings for you for so long. I tried to convince myself, that it was just a crush. Each time you went to school, and left me, I felt like crap. I don't want nothing to happen to you. You are my soul mate. I don't want us to ever be apart again." She slipped the ring on Alan's finger.

"If there is anyone here today that thinks these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." After a long pause, the pastor continued. "By the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Alan pulled Tintin close, lifted her veil and said, "I love you with all my heart."

"I know." Tintin replied. She then crushed her lips against his.

"It gives me great honor to announce for the very first time, Mr. and Mrs. Alan Tracy."

At the reception, Tintin threw her flowers and it fell into Lady Penelope's arms.

After saying goodbye, Alan and Tintin headed off on their honeymoon.


End file.
